Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (Ben's Edition)
Mario Kart Double Dash 2 is a game for the Nintendo Switch that was released June 15, 2019 in North America, Canada, Australia, and Europe, while Asia recived the game on July 12, 2019. The game will be a team-based Mario Kart game with twelve players. New characters have been added to the roster such as Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, and Shy Guy along with new customization features for your in-game kart. We will know if we finished Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode where you compete in 4 tracks to get trophies. You get points depending on your place in the race, and the player with the most points wins. Grand Prix features 4 difficulties. *'50cc: '''The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and CPUs are mostly peaceful. *'100cc: 'A medium-difficulty. The speed is moderate and CPUs are a bit aggressive. *'150cc: 'A hard-difficulty. The speed is high and CPUs are dangerous. *'Extra: '''The hardest difficulty, and the only one that needs to be unlocked. The speed is ludicrous, the track is mirrored, CPUs are extremely dangerous, and new hazards are added to spice the tracks up. Time Trials VS Battle Battle Mode Games Balloon red.png|Balloon Battle Coin5.png|Coin Runners Silver Coin YG99.png|Silver Coin Runners Shine Sprites.png|Shine Runners Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Blast Icebomb.PNG|Ice-Omb Blast Kirbyairridebigbox.jpg|City Trial (This is the best picture I could get) Playable Characters Starter Characters Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBULTIMATE.png|Luigi Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Birdo_NSMBP.png|Birdo Toad (Mario).png|Toad Toadette 2 (Mario).png|Toadette Bowser SSBULTIMATE.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guys (Mario).png|Shy Guy BabyMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario T730BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi 20110926204751!Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy RosalinaandLuma SSBUltimate.png|Rosalina Lubba.png|Lubba Wario.png|Wario Waluigi (Mario).png|Waluigi DonkeyKong SSBUltimate.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong SSBUltimate.png|Diddy Kong Cappy Odyssey.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara Goombario2856.png|Goombario Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario M+RKB Rabbid Mario.png|Rabbid Mario Rabbid Luigi.png|Rabbid Luigi Paper Luigi Color Slash.png|Paper Luigi Sonic SSBD.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow Render.png|Shadow the Hedgehog DC Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb DC Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Perry the platypus by sarrel-d3gvo02.png|Perry the Platypus Unlockable Characters 351px-Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones DRYBONESBOWSER.png|Dry Bowser T730Lakitu.png|Lakitu Wiggler-3.png|Wiggler 215px-MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha T730KingBoo.png|King Boo Spike (Mario).png|Spike Hammer Bro. (Mario).png|Hammer Bro. 200px-Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|Pink Gold Peach Ashley Obliteration.png|Ashley WandaSmash.png|Wanda ROB JPN SSBUltimate.png|R.O.B RoboMario New.png|Robo Mario 190px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline Mystery Mushroom Jumpman.png|Jumpman Aqualea.png|Aqualea Azalea gbc.png|Azalea Wart-0.png|Wart Tatanga artwork.png|Tatanga StanleyOriginal.png|Stanley DKJR.png|DK. Jr. Captain Syrup Smash Bros.png|Captain Syrup T730KingKRool.png|King K..Rool Dr.Mario Smash Bros.png|Dr.Mario Nurse Peach (Dr. Mario).png|Nurse Peach M+RKB Rabbid Peach.png|Rabbid Peach Rabbid Yoshi.png|Rabbid Yoshi Musklet Goomba.png|Goomba Hh gregg3t.png|HHGregg Pucci original.png|Enrico Pucci Seym.jpg|Seymour Babyboy Doink the clown stat.png|Doink the Clown 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111200px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry 191px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy Lemmy Koopa 3D standalone.png|Lemmy 240px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig 20140220030502!Wendy NSMBWii.png|Wendy Morton Koopa Jr SMGC.png|Morton Roy SSBUltimate.png|Roy Hipster.png|Hipster Bowser Amy Rose 1.png|Amy Rose Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman DLC Characters Cause apparently this game is gonna get DLC. Funky Kong Surfboard - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Feeeze.png|Funky Kong T730DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong 200px-Rabbid Kong - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Rabbid Kong Cranky Kong, DK Jungle Climber.png|Cranky Kong BlusterKongDKA.jpg|Bluster Kong Rabbidz.png|Rabbid Kirby Stars.png|Kirby =Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Dee Pikachu SSBU.png|Pikachu Charizard-1.png|Charizard Marth SSBUltimate.png|Marth Ike SSBUltimate.png|Ike Robin SSBUltimate.png|Robin (male) Robin (Multiverse Mash-Up).png|Robin (female) Lucinaultimate.png|Lucina Corrin SSBUltimate.png|Corrin (male) Corrin (female).png|Corrin (female) Unjustice Mike Wazowski 2.png|WHY IS MI MIKE WAKOZIKI SMOKING WEED?!?!?!? 1.Trap Mario 2.png|Wedding Mario Squirtle SSBUltimate.png|Squirtle Super mario maker mario builder artwork by thegamingmasterguys-d8xjmgq.png|Builder Mario Cut Characters These characters were cut from the roster before the game's release. Super Saying Mario Ruptured Sect.png|SUPER SAYIN MARIO!!!!!! Beibei.png|Beibei Foot.png|Foot 2.Football Mario 1.png|Football Mario Petari SMG2.png|Petari Shigeru Miyamoto SSMB .png|AwesomeLuke Johnbrayan.png|Jesus WalukirbyByArend.png|Jesus 2 Childish-gambino-awaken-my-love-album-art.jpg|Childish Gambino T-Rex.png|Sexy Rexy (RIP Sexy Rexy) SakuraiKAWAII.jpg|Mashed Potato Samurai DKJM-Pink_Donkey_Kong_Jr.png|Pink Donkey Kong Jr. Tracks Mushroom Cup MK7-SFC-MC.png|Mario Circuit Piranha Parl.jpg|Petey's Pipeland 1 fiji castaway island best resorts family vacations.jpg|Koopa Resort Asylum-or-warehouse-image-580x385.jpg|Wario's Mental Asylum Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Egg Cup Stand Cup Cairoegypt.jpg|Cairo, Egypt MoriohchoASB.jpg|Morioh Steel ball run.png|Steel Ball Run Made in heaven.png|Made in Heaven Items Common Items These are items that can be acquired by everyone on the race. T730BananaPeel.png|Banana Peel TripleBananasMK8-0.png|Triple Banana T730GreenShell.png|Green Shell T730TripleGreenShell.png|Triple Green Shell T730RedShell.png|Red Shell T730TripleRedShell.png|Triple Red Shell T730SpinyShell.png|Spiny Shell Mushroom_(Mario_Kart_8).png|Mushroom T730TripleMushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Star - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Lightning24242.png|Lightning 800px-BulletBillMK86.png|Bullet Bill SuperHorn.png|Super Horn Kab-Omb-0.png|Kab-Omb Stand Discs.png|Stand Discs Special Items These are items that can only be collected by certain characters. FireFlower2.png|Fire Flower (Mario + Luigi) Heart_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png|Heart (Peach + Daisy) YoshiEggNSMBWd.png|Yoshi / Birdo Egg (Yoshi + Birdo) T730BowserShell.png|Bowser Shell (Bowser & Bowser Jr) T730GiantBanana.png|Giant Banana (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) T730GoldenMushroom.png|Golden Mushroom (Toad + Toadette) FunkyKongBathSoap.png|Funky Kong's Bath Soap (Funky Kong) PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) Boo (Mario).png|Boo (King Boo) CappyOdyssey.png|Capture (Cappy + Tiara) Sanddling.png|These Sands (Seymour Babyboy) Poll How's the game so far? Great Good Not Bad Not Good Sucks Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games